


Girlfriend Tag

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, GirlfriendTag, Girlfriends - Freeform, Ryan's Youtube Channel, Ryanshipsittoomuch, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Ryan wants to make a video with Yaz and the Doctor.





	Girlfriend Tag

The TARDIS landed inside Graham and Ryan’s house to drop them off. It made sense since Yaz was last seen by her mother entering the house, and apparently – with no fault of Yaz’s – Najia was picking her up at ten. They had to arrive early though since Graham had made plans with his old work friend to meet at six for a catch-up meal. Graham thanked the Doctor for getting him on earth on time for once, and it also gave him enough time to change into another set of clothes. When he left the Doctor went back to tinkering with the console, determined to get the timing right constantly. As she did this Ryan approached Yaz, preparing to ask a question he had on his mind for a while. 

“Yaz, y’know the way I have a Youtube channel,” Ryan said quietly as he eyed the Doctor, hoping she wouldn’t overhear as she seemed more focused on pressing buttons on the console. 

“Yeah, what about it?” 

“I was thinkin’,” he paused. Yaz looked at him, urging him to carry on, now intrigued by his thoughts. “If you and the Doc wanna be on it? A guest video or something?”

“Why would you want us in a video? Why not Graham?”

“I tried but he was too serious,” he stated with an aggravated sigh, reliving the disaster of a video he made that would never get posted. “With you two it would be more laxed? Y’know?”

“Hmm,” Yaz looked over at the blonde, still oblivious to their conversation. “We can try yeah, what you got in mind?”

“Tumblr version of Girlfriend tag?”

“Um,” she paused. “We can try yeah.”

“Nobody you know watches my channel anyway, it should be alright? But if you’re not up for it-”

“Nah, it should be fine,” she smiled up at him. “It might be fun having the Doctor in front of camera.”

“Huh?” the blonde snapped her head up and skipped over to them. “I heard my name?”

“Yeah, Ryan has a question for you,” Yaz said with a grin as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. 

“Yeah uh, wondering if you wanted to be in a video-”

“Video?” she tilted her head to the side. “What kind?”

“If you let him finish,” her girlfriend sighed.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Carry on Ryan.”

He sighed, trying to find the best way to explain it to her. “A question video. It would be you two,” he gestured between the two girls. “Answering questions that I give you and yeah. I’ll be behind the camera-”

“What kind of questions?”

“General girlfriend questions for you and Yaz.”

“Is the video for something?”

“It’s just for fun really, it’ll be on Youtube, if that’s what you mean?”

“Oh, okay, yeah,” the Doctor grinned. “When do you want to do it?”

Ryan was a little stunned by her agreeing rather quickly. It took weeks to get Graham on camera, even then it didn’t go down too well. “Um, is now okay?”

“It’s okay with me,” she looked over at her girlfriend. “Yaz?”

“I’ve got nothing planned,” she grinned. “Where are we filming?”

“My place? I’ve got a little recording studio upstairs,” Ryan grinned, glad that it was actually happening. It was nice to have someone else on the channel. 

“Will Graham mind?” the Doctor asked as she headed towards the doors. 

“He said he’s gonna be out,” Yaz said as she followed, and then turned towards Ryan. “Right?”

“Yeah, he is. Went out with an old work colleague or something,” he shrugged as he followed them out of the TARDIS into his house. He noticed that a chair was next to it, purposely put somewhere the TARDIS wouldn’t land like last time. It was rather amusing that Graham had thought of that. 

“Are you gonna be in this video too Ryan?” 

He looked up when he heard the Doctor’s voice, brought out of his little daydream about the chair. “Oh yeah, I’ll be behind the camera for the questions though.”

“Okay,” she smiled as she looked around. “Where is upstairs?”

“Over here,” he laughed slightly as he guided them to the front door and gestured for them to continue upstairs. “It’s the first door to your left.”

“Found it!” she called from upstairs as she walked in. Yaz looked down at Ryan from the top of the stairs with a small shake of the head, both of them trying not to laugh at how the Doctor acts sometimes. He ran up the stairs and into his studio room before the Doctor touched or broke anything. 

“Okay, where do you guys wanna sit-”

“This is cool Ryan,” Yaz said as she looked around. The black sound proof matts on the walls, the expensive camera – that she made a mental note to keep the Doctor away from – on the tripod, and computer on the desk behind it. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“Thanks. Wondering where you guys wanna sit-”

“Oh! Can we sit on the floor?” the Doctor interrupted with a grin on her face as she sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of the camera. 

Yaz sighed, “Guess we’re sitting on the floor.”

Ryan chuckled slightly when she sat next to the blonde, copying her actions. He sat down at his computer and switched in on, and then turned to them and the camera. “Okay, just gonna get set up, feel free to talk amongst yourselves.”

“Do I need my coat off?” the Doctor asked once she saw the light signaling the camera was on. “Or keep it on?”

It became clear that she was nervous. She started to fiddle with the hem of her sleeves, glancing between the camera and the computer that showed them. “Is that really what I look like?”

“Yes,” Yaz giggled slightly. “C’mon, let’s get in frame-”

“Wait, coat on or-”

“Whichever one makes you comfortable Doc,” Ryan said as he made the camera focus on them. “You’ll do fine, honestly.”

“Okay,” she sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t think I’d be camera shy...”

“It’s fine, just pretend it isn’t there,” Yaz smiled at her and held her hand comfortingly.

The blonde nodded, grinning at her girlfriend. “Yeah, okay.”

“I think I’m all set up,” Ryan said as he turned to his desktop, seeing the video on the screen. As he did he noticed the Doctor was staring up at him, almost in awe, whereas Yaz messed with her hair. He laughed, “Doc, you okay?”

“Huh?”

“Try looking at the camera,” he smirked.

“Oh,” she did so and grinned at it. “So, what do we say?”

“You answer questions,” he shrugged. “I’ll do the intro after, all I’m gonna do is ask you questions.”

“Can’t we at least say hello to your viewers?” Yaz asked as she settled down.

“Oh yeah, sure,” he shook his head. “Sorry, haven’t done this before.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah-”

“Done what now?” the blonde asked as she looked between them.

“Made a YouTube video with people,” he said as he turned to his computer. “Okay, just need to pull up the questions.”

“As you are should we do the introduction for ourselves?” Yaz asked as looked towards the camera. 

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Yaz shuffled closer to the camera and pressed the record button, careful not to move it too much so Ryan didn’t have to adjust the framing again. She leant back, counted to three in her head, and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder. The blonde looked at her stunned momentarily, confused by her actions, but looked back at the camera.

“Hey guys! I’m Yaz, and this is the Doctor,” she grinned, pausing ever so slightly. “My Doctor. And we’re doing the Girlfriend Tag for the wonderful Mr. Sinclair here.”

“Wow Yaz, so uncool,” he muttered, yet had a grin on his face. 

“Um, hey Ryan’s viewers,” the Doctor waved at the camera, ignoring his comment.

“This is how it’s going to go,” Yaz pointed behind the camera. “Ryan’s gonna ask us questions from there, and we have to answer them. I’m sure you guys know of the tag by now anyway.”

“Yeah, so let’s get on with it,” he said. “Question one. Who likes to sit in the other’s lap?”

The Doctor tilted her head slightly, and looked at Yaz. Before she could respond the alien had shuffled closer to her and sat on her lap, arms loosely hung around her neck. “Me, I guess?”

Yaz laughed as she hugged her, “Yeah, she actually does like to spontaneously sit on me when she’s bored. Definitely her.”

“Okay then,” he smirked. “Doctor, you do know you don’t have to act it out, right?”

“I know,” she shrugged and slid off her girlfriend’s lap. “I just felt like it.”

“More like you reminded her she hadn’t done it in a few days,” Yaz laughed. “Anyway, next question?”

“Right,” Ryan looked at the screen. “On a cold day, who likes to snuggle up to the other?”

“Well, I would but I don’t feel the cold that often,” the Doctor admitted shyly.

“I usually do if I’m really cold-”

“Or use it as an excuse to hold the Doctor,” Ryan laughed slightly, seeing the blush on his friends’ faces. “Oh c’mon, tell me I’m wrong?”

“N-Next question,” Yaz cleared her throat.

“Who cooks the food and who does the dishes?”

“I do the dishes!” the Doctor stuck her hand up in the air. 

“Mainly because the last time you tried cooking you almost burnt the kitchen down,” Yaz giggled.

“That was one time!”

“Really?”

“Okay,” she pouted. “Maybe two...”

“Next question?” Ryan asked, earning a head nod from both of them. “How would you descibe each other to loved ones who haven’t met your partner yet?”

“Amazing,” the Doctor started. “Brilliant, wonderful-”

“Are you going to use synonyms all the time?” Yaz giggled.

She paused and shrugged, “Maybe?”

Yaz just laughed, along with Ryan. “Dumb genius. That’s how I’d describe you,” she noticed the confused yet slightly annoyed face her girlfriend had made. “But you’re my dumb genius.”

She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. The Doctor smiled and kissed her on the cheek back. “That’s quite a contradiction though.”

“You’re a walking contradiction Doc,” Ryan laughed. “Okay, question five. Who is more likely to kiss their partner on their forehead?”

They were both silent, clearly having to think a lot for this one. It took a few seconds for them to even move. They turned to each other and said simultaneously, “Both, definitely both.”

A bit unsettled by the unison talk, he shrugged it off and looked at the next question. “Who makes a scrapbook of all their memories to give to their partner for a special event? For example, an anniversary, or a birthday, etc.”

That had stumped them. The Doctor looked between the floor and Yaz a few times before responding, “That would be good. I’d like to make one, but I think Yaz would be the one taking pictures.”

“Yeah,” Yaz smiled at her. “You’d probably steal my phone to get the pictures.”

“I can totally see that,” Ryan laughed. “How are your scrapbooking skills Doc?”

“I’ve never made one,” she looked up at him. “First one probably wouldn’t go so well...”

Yaz burst out laughing. It made the other two jump and stare at her with questioning looks. She noticed and tried to calm herself down. “S-Sorry. Just, I can so imagine you having like a thousand scrapbooks piled in the – in your room, like in the corner or something.”

“Oh...”

“Oh yeah, that’s so something you would do,” Ryan chuckled. “You’d have to have it perfect and probably ask Grandad about it.”

“Does he know about scrapbooking?” the Doctor tilted her head at him.

“Not that I know, but he’d be glad to help,” he shrugged. As soon as he said that he saw a little sparkle in the Doctor’s eyes. He sighed, knowing that at some point the TARDIS would be filled with scrapbooks. “Anyway, question seven. Where would they go to get away from everyone else and just be alone?”

“Have the TARDIS over earth or another planet and sit at the edge of it,” the Doctor looked up slightly, as if reminiscing. “That’s peaceful.”

Grinning at the Doctor, Yaz thought it would be best to make her response sound normal. However, she wasn’t exactly sure on how. “Um, Doctor, maybe you could not mention the TARDIS?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” she smiled sheepishly. 

“It was a nice thought though,” Ryan chimed in. “Have you two done that before?”

“Yeah,” Yaz hugged the Doctor with one arm. “It was kinda like our first date.”

“Yeah,” the blonde grinned and snuggled into her.

“Shame I can’t use this,” Ryan shook his head slightly. “Maybe stay like that for a bit whilst we figure out another answer?”

“You could use this as a thumbnail,” Yaz smiled, hugging her girlfriend tighter. 

“Yeah, I could,” he turned to the computer and saw how long they had been recording. “Pick another answer whenever you’re ready.”

“It’s hard,” the Doctor pouted. “The TARDIS is where we’d go...”

“Yeah,” Yaz sighed. “Um, maybe the park? Barely anyone I know would be there, and besides the ducks it can be peaceful.”

Ryan snorted, “I can see the Doctor speaking to or chasing the ducks.”

“Oh God yeah,” Yaz laughed. 

The Doctor huffed childishly and crossed her arms, letting go of her girlfriend and they laughed. “I... Okay, maybe I would. Next question?”

“Who would want to take cute pictures for Instagram?”

Yaz raised her hand and the Doctor pointed at her. “Since I have Instagram, but I bet sometimes she would want to take pictures.”

“Alright,” he nodded. “Who would most likely call their partner dude, babe, and idiot in all the same sentence?”

“I’ve come close to that,” the Doctor admitted. “I would never call Yaz an idiot though.”

“Same,” she agreed.

“Next question then,” he sighed as he looked at it. “How do they let their loved ones know they are dating?”

There was a pause. They both looked at each other, and back at the camera. “I think they all knew before we did,” Yaz giggled slightly. 

“That’s true,” Ryan laughed. “Oh, you’ll love this next one. Who breaks out in a dance when they hear their favorite song, and who joins their partner dancing no matter what they are currently doing?”

“Doctor would definitely dance, and then drag me into it.”

“Yeah, sounds like me,” she grinned.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you two do that,” he smirked, remembering the two dancing in Yaz’s kitchen when a song came on the radio. “If they each went to go buy an outfit for one another, what would they get? Basically, what would you buy each other?”

“Hmm,” the Doctor hummed as she thought for a moment. “I’d get her... Um, something with boots and a leather jacket. Maybe something with stars on?”

“I’d get you rainbow socks,” Yaz stated as she counted on her fingers. “Black boots, like the ones you wear, but y’know, black. Maybe red suspenders, and navy cat or dog shirt. Wouldn’t replace your coat though, that’s too cool. Or a nice suit.”

“Ooh, that sounds fun,” the Doctor grinned. “What type of suit?”

“TARDIS blue? That would be cool.”

“Yeah, that would,” Ryan smiled up at them. “You guys ready for the next one?”

“Yup!”

Again, it freaked him out that they can speak in unison. “Who still blushes when their partner compliments them?”

“Um,” the Doctor looked between them. “Both maybe. I’ve notice you blush a few times, and I think I do?”

“Yeah, definitely both,” Ryan agreed. “Trust me, I’ve seen it.”

“Okay yeah,” Yaz nodded. “Both. Next one?”

“What memories do you share together that will stay with you forever?”

“When we first met,” Yaz nodded as she remembered. “It was crazy, but it led to this.”

“I was still out of it then,” the Doctor laughed slightly and shook her head. “Maybe when your mum asked if we were seeing each other? That was confusing, but nice. And after that when you agreed to travel with me.”

“’I’m with you no matter what happens’” Ryan quoted. He saw the shocked yet confused look on Yaz’s face. “I remember Doc telling me that, quite excitedly and nervous about it. It was endearing actually.”

“Next question?” the Doctor asked, a slight blush crept on her cheeks. 

“And last,” he announced. “Bet you’re glad about that eh? Okay, who would dedicate a son to their partner on karaoke night? Also, what song would it be and why?”

“You did that actually,” Yaz turned to her girlfriend and pointed at her. “It was Gone Gone Gone by uh, Phillip Phillips is it?”

“Yeah, that was fun,” she grinned. “Wait, how’d you know that was for you?”

“Everyone knew,” Ryan chimed in with a little laugh. “What ‘bout you Yaz?”

“Um, I’m not sure,” she put her hand to her chin, clearly thinking. “Maybe a cheesy song or something? I’m not sure.”

“Answer later on and I’ll put it in or add it in at the end,” Ryan suggested. “You guys cool with finishing this?”

“That was really the last question?” the blonde looked up at her on the computer screen. She had noticed how much she had closed the gap between them as the video went on. “Well, okay. Bye Ryan’s viewers!”

She waved at the camera. Everyone laughed slightly and Yaz did a little outro before Ryan turned the camera off. “Thanks for doing that guys.”

“Our pleasure,” she grinned as she stood up and held her hand out for Yaz. 

“Thanks,” she murmured as she got pulled up. “What’s the time?”

“Quarter to seven,” Ryan said as he looked at his computer clock, and saved the video file.

“I’ve got plenty of time then,” she grinned. “What should we do?”

“Want another trip? I promise I’ll get you back on time,” the Doctor clung onto her arm and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Sure! Just, try not to get us almost killed by robots and fire breathing dogs again?”

“I promise,” she grinned as she dragged her down to the TARDIS, only slightly stumbling down near the end. “Ryan, you coming?!”

“Yeah! Let me just shut this down!” he called from upstairs.

“Okay, we’ll be in the TARDIS!”


End file.
